Midlands
Grasslands, highlands and hills spread around river valleys south of the Trollhaven mountains. The subcontinent area here is colloquially known as the “Midlands” - south of Manorym, but not yet the lands of Thogen. Geographical Features Bay of Horns The Bay of Horns refers to the long section of water that stabs into the heart of the brazen hill. It is known for its many rocky cliffside areas - large protustions of jagged rock gave the Bay its name. Brazen Hills The Brazen Hills are an area that seperates the Hevanni Dominion from the Midlands. It is a rough, hilly area, though more arable and livable then the Rynhold Highlands to the west. The long Bay of Horns juts into the heart of the hill land. It is known for its rich copper mines. The Brazen Hills have been something of a hinterland for the Hevanni, never extensively settled by that race. However, the House of Mithras always ruled there, and were elevated to power when the Taldem were settled there. (Located at 8F) Far River The largest river in the Midlands, it runs from the Rynhold Highlands down into various river valleys, all the way until the sea. It’s major fork is where it flows into the Longwater Bay - the river before this point is the “Upper Far.” Beyond this point is the “Lower Far”, which runs all the way to the east, to the Far’yn Delta and eventually Watcher Bay. (Located at 9F, 9G, 8G, 8H, 8I) Gabria Gabria (known in some other human tongues as "Brightmoon" and among the Creudyn as Ejziget) is a large island laying off the southern coast of the midlands. It is filled with lush jungles and some swampy areas - a good deal of human habitation is along the coastal areas. Gabria is named after Gabrior, the Warrior-King who founded it, and can refer also to the nation of the same name .(Located at 11H, 12H, 12I) Longwater Bay The Longwater bay is located at the end of a tributary of the far river, laying at an important juncture between Manorym and the Midlands. It is one of the most important trading areas of the region, with Human and Salt Folk traders conducting an immense amount of shipping here. (Located at 8G) Rustwood Hills The Rustwood Hills are a hilly, craggy area in the southeast of the Midlands. It gets it's name from the massive Blood Trees that grow here, absolutely massive redwoods known for their very hard and resilient bark. (Located at 9I, 9J) Rynhold Highlands The Rynhold Highlands refer to the hilly and mountainous area in the far west of Manoyrm. It is here that the Faryn river has its origin. At the point where the Far River drops from the highlands is the majestic Chalice Falls. The Highlands are often harsh, but do have areas suitable to human settlement - but are not nearly as fertile as the Far Vales to the east. The Highland drops in altitude on its north side as it meets the sea - this forested strip of land sloping down to the sea is called the Hewn Coast. (Located at 8E, 8D, 9E) Cities Chalice Guard Chalice Guard is the capital of the Kreynos nation of Kolvecca . Chalice Guard started as a fortress of a Kreynos leader, located in the small vale where the Far River flowed before dropping from the cliffs of the Chalice Falls. Because of this height, Chalice Guard became a near unassailable location. The Fortress, which had a truly majestic view to the lands below, soon began to be surrounded by houses, some Kreynos settling there for the stability it provided. The valley here was even able to support crops, as were grown in the lands below. Chalice Guard became a center of exchange and power and it’s Lord exerted his influence on the river lowlands below. Those nearest to the Guard were more loyal than those further down the river, creating a dissonance between the more settled Kreynos of the Upper Far and the more tribal and nomadic Kreynos of the Lower Far, who would eventually found the seperate nation of Kalmaen'' (Located at 8E)'' Farmouth Farmouth is a great city built on and around the Far'yn Delta. It is the main center of Joviluu worship and is inhabited mainly by the Athesians and the Rapturians. Constructed by the Athesians under orders from the goddess herself, it is a city composed of large, symmetrical stone buildings with grand, pillared facades, lining symmetrical roads fanning out from a central main street between the delta and a large, intimidating cathedral, where most worship of Joviluu occurs within the city. Bridges span the river, allowing for easy crossing to other parts of the city. Along the shore of the bay are docks and shipyards where the city keeps its many ships and, not far away, a great stone lighthouse towers over the port, a huge structure topped with a bust of Joviluu herself, in her arms the flames of the great beacon that guides the sailors to safety. (Located at 8I) Features - School of Architecture, Cathedral of Joviluu, Great Lighthouse of the Holy Beacon Galyntyn Galyntyn is the capital of the nation of Mithrassen. It was comissioned by Queen Seytal and built nearly from scratch, at the end of the Bay of Horns. The city was built in circles radiating from its harbour, culminating in the impressive Royal Palace, as well as the High Gardens, where the nobility ruled. Galyntyn is the political and administrative center of the nation, and a symbol of the royalty, as well as an important trade point, though most trade occours in the areas east of it. (Located at 8F) Koyernsk Koyernsk is the capital of the nation of Redtree. It is built along the coast and is constructed from both stone and wood from the massive Blood Trees of the area. Koyernsk is a stout, walled city, nearly impossible to assault from the land. Its building are large and long, families often living together in a single clan building. Koyernsk is also notable for its extensive system of docks, which are often the planning grounds for raids. Koyernsk was originally built as a safe haven for more peaceful sub-tribes, but was invaded and taken over, becoming a mighty fortress-city. (Located at 9I) Lumesti Lumesti is a city build along the eastern coast of the Midlands by the Athesians. While quite young compared to the much more prominent port of Farmouth, and it lacks many features that make the ancient city a wonder of the world, it is still a proud part of the Athesian homeland. It is a basic city similar in layout to Farmouth, with a main street perpendicular to the coast, side streets branching off outward.(Located at 8J) Maren Maren is the Capital city of the nation of Iolos. It is located on the Eastern Shore of the Longwater Bay and is a bustling port city. It is a closely built city, with many tall buildings and towers. The town is also the center for Iolan politics, as well as business, and there are many palaces, manors and castles here. It has a dual reputation as a city of wonder and excitement but also danger and decadence. (Located at 7H) Paxopolis Paxopolis is the first city build by the Athesians in what was once Bachmi territory. While nowhere near as big or as awe-inspiring as Farmouth, it, like the city before it, came from a vision brought down by the Child Goddess herself. It features a large population of both Athesians and Rapturians living in finely-crafted homes made of stone along concentric circular streets. In the center is a vacant circle of land, however, where the people were asked specifically by their goddess to leave a space. No one knows her plans for the area, but the people of Paxopolis eagerly await Joviluu's input. (Located at 7J) Sol Aegis Sol Aegis is a walled city in the northwestern part of the Athesian territory in the Midlands.(Located at 7I) Varnulas (Located at 12H) '' Vasdulus Vasdulus is a Csarvardyn city, the capital of the nation of Uldos. It is located in the middle of a difficult to reach mountain valley - however, despite this, it is equal if not greater than the majority of cities, its very construction being an impressive feat of Engineering. The city is designed in a symetetrical, orderly manner and is often noted for its good maintenence. The city is a major center for the sciences and engineering. The city is also noted for its fine defences, one end of its valley being cut off by ingeniously built walls. ''(Located at 9E) '''Features - '''The Passwall -- Geography Category:Geography